


Bigger Than Us

by JCF



Series: Bridges: A 221B Anthology [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Divorced parents, Don’t copy to another site, Inspired by Music, Lestrade becomes a police officer!, YOUNG LESTRADE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: Lestrade has graduated to police officer, and he's more than ready for what's to come.





	Bigger Than Us

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of inspiration:
> 
> We’re running in circles searching for purpose with an open hand.

“Congratulations, Constables. You are all...”

Gregory Lestrade barely heard the rest of the Commissioner’s speech above his pounding heart. He figured it was much like the speech of his high school valedictorian, the “you are an integral part of society, and we are proud of you” speech every graduating class heard. But, he was far too proud to pay attention to the actual words being spoken to him and his fellow graduates. He was now an officer of the Metropolitan Police Service. His life now had purpose.

He had spent his high school years listless, despite achieving good grades and an A average. School had been a distraction from his parents’ messy divorce. It filled his days with something to focus on and his mornings and evenings with basketball practices and tourneys. College was just a tiny blip on his radar, something he’d use to get away and rebuild his life out of his parents’ ashes.

Until Police Constables Kirchner and Pollard manned a table during a college fair, hoping to pique the interest of the school's brave men and women who wanted more out of life. Greg had taken the pamphlet absently, but, upon leafing through it, knew this was exactly what he wanted.

He wanted to do something meaningful. This was his chance. And it was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This 221B has been brought to you by:
> 
> "Bigger Than Us" by Josh Groban from his album, "Bridges."  
> (Written by: Josh Groban, Bernie Herms, and Tony Gad.)


End file.
